Mother Nature's Gift
by 0041523
Summary: What happens when Bella receives Mother Nature's "Gift" a bit earlier than expected? Let's just say that Bella has some odd cravings... Just a little 1Shot about Bella and her period.


**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Okay so this is my first fanfiction. It's pretty funny actually my buddy XoXsweetbloodXoX is writing a one-shot just like this, but funnier, mine is from experience so yeah.... why are you still reading this anyway? Read the actual one-shot!! Oh and tell me your opinion on it too! Flames welcomed.**

**

* * *

**

Mother Natures Gift

**

* * *

**

Bella was jolted awake by a sharp pain flashing through her abdomen. She sat up straight, then hunching over clutching her stomach. Bella bit her lip to keep from crying out. The unidentified pain shot through her once more like a lightning bolt. Right then Bella knew exactly what the horribly familiar pain was.

Menstrual Cramps.

Groaning, Bella fell to her side hugging her legs to her chest, trying to ease the unwanted, throbbing pain. She rolled over once more and glanced at the clock.

4:18 am

_Another reason to hate Mondays_, she though angrily to her self as she heaved herself out of bed. The god awful cramp was calming down but it wasn't gone completely. She walked slowly to the washroom so she could attempt to try and handle mother nature's 'gift' to all women.

Edward had gone hunting that night and wouldn't be back until later that morning so they could go to school.

Bella hunched over once more and gripped the edge of the bathroom counter.

_Just one day of pain and four days of discomfort, I can handle it, I can handle it._ She chanted over and over as she eased her grip on the counter, but just as quickly another moment of hell passed through her.

_Damn you Eve!_

She grabbed her pads and downed a Midol and stared at her tired reflection in the mirror.

_It just HAD to come early right? Without a freaking warning too. God, why am I such a jinx?_ she though as she made her way back to her room. She closed her bedroom door, but ended up squeezing the life out of the inanimate object as another cramp hit her.

She felt two familiar stone, cold arms wrap around her, and jumped in surprise. She instantly regretted the movement and whimpered in stupidly added pain. Bella turned around and clung to Edward as he soothingly rubbed his hands up and down her sides.

"Shh..." he cooed softly, and led her to the rocking chair in her room. He positioned her more comfortably, well as comfortable as Bella can get in this particular predicament, on his lap. Bella clung to his neck, her head buried into his shoulder.

"Early?" he asked softly when Bella visibly relaxed from her tense position. She nodded and Edward held her closer, resting his hands under her shirt over her abdomen.

When Bella was on her period, _that_ blood didn't bother Edward as much, he though of it as dead blood. Bella of course, was to embarrassed to ask about it, and Edward was to much of a gentlemen to say anything.

"I thought you went hunting." Bella said groggily.

Edward sighed and picked Bella up carefully, bridal style and carried her to bed. He tucked her in and climbed beside her, holding her once more.

"I was love, but Alice had a vision of you and I came back quickly, I can't stand to see you in pain..." he trailed off, not liking to see his Bella in pain, any type of pain, not matter how natural it is.

_It doesn't look natural... _he thought solemnly, holding her closer, stuffing his nose in her hair.

Bella opened her eyes wide. "You shouldn't let me stop you Ed-" she was cut off by an oncoming moment of hell and whimpered, as if to prove Edward's point.

"Don't be silly Bella, now sleep love, it'll be over soon" he whispered as he hummed her lullaby. Bella nodded. She was to tired to argue back, and she let sleep take her.

* * *

**A couple hours later**

**

* * *

**

Bella woke up this time to the sun in her face instead of pain. The cramps only did usually last a couple hours if she was lucky. She opened her eyes and saw Edward looking down at her.

"Better?" he asked, still slightly worried. She had whimpered a few times in her sleep, causing Edward to enter full panic mode.

"Much Better Thank-you" she said kissing him softly on the lips. She sat up and smiled when she felt fine.

"I'll be back in a second, human minute" she said as she got up. Edward laughed and kissed her on the cheek.

"Alright love, I'll be in the kitchen alright? Charlie already left by the way," he said standing up.

"'Kay" Bella replied.

After her human minute she got changed and went downstairs. She saw Edward sitting still in one of the unmatching chairs, looking like the statue of Adonis, as usual. The statue slowly came to life.

"Are you hungry?" He asked already knowing the answer. Bella was very predicable at this time of month.

"Very" She went into the kitchen and started making a different breakfast than her usual cereal.

Today she was having a peanut butter and banana sandwich, with potato chips.

"Uh Bella?" Edward asked looking amused and slightly disgusted.

"Mmm?" Bella answered as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

"Never mind" he said smiling, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. Bella nodded and continued to eat her sandwich happily.

Okay, so Bella wasn't so predicable this time of month.

* * *

**Review.**

**Whaddyah think? Yuh know... a peanut butter and banana sandwich with potato chips doesn't sound so bad right now.......**

**-Nightmare**


End file.
